API QueryAuctionItems
Will return information about items in the auction house. There must be a delay of about 0.3 second between regular queries and 15 minutes between getall queries. Use CanSendAuctionQuery() to determine if a query can be done. QueryAuctionItems("name", minLevel, maxLevel, invTypeIndex, classIndex, subclassIndex, page, isUsable, qualityIndex, getAll ) Arguments :(string type, integer type, integer type, integer type, integer type, integer type, integer type, integer type, integer type, boolean type) :;name : A part of the item's name (or the complete name) or "" for no retrenchment. Must be 63 bytes or less. :;minLevel : Items below this level won't be returned. Either a number or nil for no restrictions. :;maxLevel : Items above this level won't be returned. Either a number or nil for no restrictions. :;invtypeIndex : Character's slotposition in which the item can be placed in. Can be one of the following values :::;1 - Head slot (INVTYPE_HEAD) :::;2 - Neck slot (INVTYPE_NECK) :::;3 - Shoulder slot (INVTYPE_SHOULDER) :::;4 - Shirt slot (INVTYPE_BODY) :::;5 - Chest slot (INVTYPE_CHEST) :::;6 - Waist slot (INVTYPE_WAIST) :::;7 - Leg slot (INVTYPE_LEGS) :::;8 - Feet slot (INVTYPE_FEET) :::;9 - Wrist slot (INVTYPE_WRIST) :::;10 - Hand slot (INVTYPE_HAND) :::;11 - Finger slot (INVTYPE_FINGER) :::;12 - Trinket slot (INVTYPE_TRINKET) :::;13 - Back slot (INVTYPE_CLOAK) :::;14 - Weapon offhand slot (INVTYPE_HOLDABLE) :::;15 - Weapon mainhand slot (INVTYPE_WEAPONMAINHAND) :::;16 - Robe slot (INVTYPE_ROBE) :::;17 - Tabard slot (INVTYPE_TABARD) :::;18 - Container slot (INVTYPE_BAG) :::;19 - 2handed weapon (takes two slots) (INVTYPE_2HWEAPON) :::;20 - Ranged weapon slot (INVTYPE_RANGED) :::;21 - Shield slot (INVTYPE_SHIELD) :::;22 - Both weapon slots (INVTYPE_WEAPON) :::;0 - no restrictions :;classIndex : Returns only item in this class. Integer corresponds to the row number of the table returned by GetAuctionItemClasses() or 0 for no restrictions. :;subclassIndex : Returns only items in this subclass. Integer corresponds to the row number of the table returned by GetAuctionItemSubClasses(index) or 0 for no restrictions. :;page : What page in the auctionhouse this shows up. Note that pages start at 0. :;isUsable : Is useable by the player (1 = true, 0 = no restrictions) :;qualityIndex : Can be one of the following values :::;0 - No restriction :::;1 - Common Quality (white) or better :::;2 - Uncommon Quality (green) or better :::;3 - Rare Quality (blue) or better :::;4 - Epic Quality (purple) or better :;getAll : Download the ENTIRE auction house as one single page. Only allowed when CanSendAuctionQuery() returns true as its second return (~every 15 minutes). May disconnect people with low bandwidth. Also see notes on client-to-server traffic in GetAuctionItemInfo() (Added in 2.3, though initially disabled. Appears to be enabled as of 2.4) Examples QueryAuctionItems("", 10, 19, 0, 2, 0, 0, 0, 3, 0) Result :Finds twink gear! (blue armor between lvl 10 and 19) : :also, the First page is page (0) zero /script QueryAuctionItems("Nobles", 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0) Result :Finds anything on the AH with the word 'Nobles' in it. Useful for hunting down that elusive last and final Darkmoon Card. :) :Hint: AH window has to be open before you click the macro. Notes :;If name is longer than 63 bytes, you'll be disconnected from the server. :;invTypeIndex does not appear to work for values past 14. :;If any of the entered arguments is of the wrong type, the search assumes a nil value.